1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fastening device for securing an adapter card to a computer system and, more particularly, to a thumbscrew assembly for fastening the adapter card to the computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computer systems are commonly designed to accommodate adapter cards. The adapter cards are added to the computer systems by being inserted each into a socket in the systems' motherboard. Often times, the cards are grounded by being fastened to the chassis of the computer systems using a thumbscrew. Most thumbscrews are integrated in the metal cover of the computer system. In addition, the thumbscrews often have a slotted head to facilitate the use of a screwdriver for tightening and loosening purposes. When a screwdriver is used to loosen a thumbscrew, there is always a likelihood that it will also be used to unscrew the thumbscrew. As is well known, it is very easy to exert more force than necessary when using a screwdriver. As a result, the thumbscrew may be overtightened, stripping its threads or be broken off by applying too much force after the thumbscrew has traveled to the end of its threads. When any one of the above occurs, the entire metal cover of the computer system has to be replaced, a relatively expensive remedy.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that prevents a thumbscrew from being overtightened or broken.